Love like Whoa
by asami.clam
Summary: OK! This is a story with action, fluff, and hilarity! Sanubis forever! What happens when things go crazy on a cruise ship, and meet the Greeks? Catfight, iPods, Idiots and more! *WAS ON HIATUS FOR A LONG TIME AND IS IN EDITING*
1. lm a god, Im not supposed 2 fall in love

My Funny Sanubis story

Anubis' PoV

**Okay. Finally I am publishing this! This fic has been sitting in my Document Manager since March, unfinished, because I couldn't find a copy of The Red Pyramid anywhere. But now, with the advent of my friend Apolla Broadpath's audiobook, I can finally get started!**

All the gods contained in one hall. Ordinarily the physical being of the architecture would be slightly strained at most, but today, what with the revelry and excitement and the powers of every deity loosened by their joy, it's a wonder the place doesn't blow apart.

I keep my distance, leaning against a pillar, staying in human form, as opposed to the other gods who are fluidly shifting form from one moment to the next. I'm not a reveler. Of course, I'm happy for Isis and Osiris. But I can celebrate quietly, rather than express my gladness in loud and exuberant festivities. I've always been that way. Being the god of funerals does that to you.

I'm lost in thought, so it takes me a few moments to register what has just appeared in front of me.

It's not a physical presence, obviously, I can tell from the shimmering halo of light and the slight transparency, like a mirage on a hot day far from the Nile - and the bird body is also a definite clue. I can only see the back of the head, but this spirit is female, with long golden hair, which - I blink - has red streaks down the sides. As though she smeared cochineal powder in her hair. Who would do that? It's an interesting combination, though, the gold and red. Like a fire.

I feel compelled to speak. "Are you a ghost?"

The spirit turns, and I give a barely perceptible gasp. It's a girl who, by the looks of her, seems somewhat younger than my human form does - perhaps twelve or thirteen. I felt weak kneed.

"She's beautiful." I thought to myself. I stopped myself though. I am the god of funerals and death. I can't fall for a mere mortal, even if she has the blood of a pharaoh. I somehow managed to regain composure. But it's not that that catches my breath. This girl's face, with those regal features, looks like Isis. A faint similarity, perhaps, but it's there. How is this possible? I'd say she was hosting Isis, but Isis is standing in the throne room, laughing along with Osiris. I can see her if I shift my gaze. Yet the two eerily similar faces are both there, defying logic.

The girl shakes her head, seeming as speechless as I am. I wonder why that is. She'd have a right to be speechless in front of Set or Osiris. Not in front of my humble self.

"Not a ghost, eh?" I'm making a supreme effort to act casual. It seems to be working. "A _ba_, then?" Of course. That's it. I point at the throne. "Watch, but do not interfere." I myself don't find these festivities amusing, but I know that any mortal would pay their soul to be able to attend a celebration of the gods. Without further ado I relax control and allow my substance to drift into the Duat, hoping to dissuade the questions that this girl evidently wants to ask. I only stay in first level though, the thinnest layer that lets me still watch what's going on.

It's lucky I do it. That way I'm invisible when Set arrives.

I feel the hot wind blow through the hall and brace myself a millisecond before the doors slam open and Set enters the room. Through the lens of the Duat, I can see his true form: a whirling column of flaming sand. Chaos. Destruction. I remind myself that he is an essential part of the gods. He keeps the balance by destroying what has grown old, unused, unwanted, and by making sure that nothing becomes monotonous machinelike regularity. But I can't stop a shiver of foreboding. Today of all days, the sand is spinning faster than ever. Something is going on.

Osiris sees it too. "Set," he demands, rising. "Why have you come?"

Set laughs, and I can feel the atmosphere relax. But the column of sand is still spinning too fast for my liking. "I come to celebrate my brother's birthday, of course!" I don't trust this. "And I bring entertainment!"

He signals, and a group of wolf-headed men carry a sarcophagus into the room. I can hear everyone gasp. It's a beautiful thing, inlaid with hieroglyphs and jewels. Even I, who have seen every sarcophagus in history, am appreciative. The hieroglyphs dance in my eyes, and the jewels catch the light and throw it in sparkling reflections... It's utterly mesmerizing. As I stare at the artistry, I lose my train of thought for a moment. What was I thinking? It doesn't matter. This box is surely the most beautiful form of art I've ever seen.

"This sleeping casket was made by my finest craftsmen, using only the most expensive materials." Set's talking again. "Its value is beyond measure. The god who lies within, even for a night, will see his powers increase tenfold. His wisdom will never falter. His strength will never fail." Isis doesn't seem too happy about the way Set is using only the word "he". "It is a gift for the one and only god who fits within perfectly!" Is it my imagination, or did he look at Osiris with those words?

There's an uproar as everyone surges forward. I rematerialize and leave the Duat, but as soon as I reappear, I realize it won't work. I know all about sarcophagi, being the god of funeral rites, and I can see that the beautiful casket is too big. Too big for both the jackal form and for the human form. So I hang back, wishing I could rise to the challenge. Something about the hieroglyphs inscribed on the golden metal draws me forward.

Finally Set laughs and turns toward Osiris. "Well, brother, we have no winner yet. Will you try? Only the best of gods can succeed."

Isis laid a hand on Osiris's shoulder. "My lord, do not. Set does not bring presents."

For a moment, I feel a flicker of unease. Is Set up to something?

"I am offended!" Perhaps he isn't. The hurt in Set's voice sounds real. "Can I not celebrate my brother's birthday? Are we so estranged that I cannot even apologize to the king?"

Osiris seems to agree. "My dear, it is only a game. Fear nothing."

Well, if it's only that... I begin to wonder if we have misjudged Set. Then I spot the _ba_ girl, Isis's lookalike, still by the pillar where I left her. Her eyes are wide in - anger? Supplication? Fear? Her mouth is open in silent protest, but she is minding my directive to not interfere.

Something is about to happen. This girl knows it. She has Isis's face and the feeling of a god's power. And for some reason, I trust her judgement. Absolutely.

"All hail Osiris!" cries Set. I'm too late. Osiris is lowering himself into the casket.

A cheer goes up, but it's short lived. Set claps his hands and a golden lid appears, hovering over the box. I just have time to register that it's just as beautiful as the rest of the sarcophagus before it slams down. The boom as it lands is the arrival of a new age, and the end of the present.

Immediately the sarcophagus seems less entrancing, the hieroglyphs less mesmerizing. The jewels no longer throw sparkling reflections around the room. An enchantment, to hold us all blind? Perhaps.

A cauldron appears over the sarcophagus and coats it in molten lead. Nothing could escape now. I am stunned, frozen in horror, like the others, at what is unfolding before my very eyes. Only Isis does something, if only to cry out, "Villain!" The shout breaks the silence, and Set turns on her. Her mouth begins framing the words of a spell, but his reaction is quicker.

With Isis in his hold, and Set gloating, I look around for options. Next to me is a woman in a blue dress, her throat adorned with green gems. Set's wife.

"Nephthys," I whisper.

She turns, as if in a trance, to look at me.

"Do something."

Her eyes snap wide open, and she shoves through the crowd to reach Set. "Husband, no!"

As she plows into Set, Isis lands on the ground. She gasps for a moment, but when Nephthys yells, "Flee!" regains her feet and runs.

"Foolish wife! Whose side are you on?" After dismissing the casket, Set races after Isis, who turns into a kite and takes wing. From the corner of my eye, I see the ba girl look up, surprised, then dissolve into a golden mist that flows towards Isis, who is now flying away. It's barely perceptible, and I don't think anyone else noticed. But it leaves me puzzled. How can the girl be hosting Isis? Yet how can she not be, as all the signs point to it?

The crowd immediately disperses. Everyone is in shock. _What has just happened? A hostile takeover to the throne - unexpected - we should have foreseen - what now? Will Isis - will Set -_ The murmurs travel around the room, yet there's no answer.


	2. Cats, Conversations, and Courting

Anubis' PoV

I just finished messing up my already messed up hair. I knew that I would be having visitors. Then I heard her voice. The cat. She just called me the dog. I was really offended because I'm a jackal, for Ra's sake! I went inside the hall and tackled that outrageous feline, and stopped when I saw her.

"l'm not a dog", I grumbled. The beautiful mysterious girl, Sadie Kane, spoke up. I properly gazed at her face for the first time, and saw flawless skin, like that of a goddess, and piercing blue eyes like the Nile. Her blonde hair was streaked with blue streaks, which matched her eyes, and I found myself fighting to tear my eyes away from her. "No, you are…"

She was about to continue, but the boy, Carter said my name. He said that they were coming for the feather of truth. I realized that I looked a bit idiotic, and tried to act casual. "You're not dead" , I said, Sadie said "No, but we're awfully trying hard"

I spoke firmly, " I don't deal with the living." Then I saw the baboon. "However, you travel with a baboon. That shows good taste I won't kill you until you've had the chance to explain. Why did Bast bring you here?" Carter spoke,

"Actually, Thoth sent on us" he tried to continue but the baboon beat him to it. L got the entire story.

"I see. So you're Horus, and you're….." I pointed to the girl. "I'm, - I'm, um-. I'm not lsis. I mean, Isis is just milling around, but I'm not her. She's just….visiting."

After that, I just led them inside, (A/N: I think I'll skip some things because I'm lazy) ) Most of that night was a little blurry, so I just wanted to reflect on my conversation with Sadie. I got the feather and asked questions. I was really surprised by her sharp tongue, always quick with insults, sarcasm and comments. As we talked more and more, I realized that I really liked this mortal. At one point I accidentally asked her why her family had not married her off. Realizing my mistake, I silently cursed myself in my head. She was furious and surprised and then she yelled at me to get caught on modern courtship rituals. I did, however catch her staring at me, with a bit of a scrutinizing gaze, and I felt my heart jump a little. After we were almost done with our conversation, l carelessly blurted out if she could bring me up to speed on modern courtship rituals. She looked mystified, and to cover it up, I smiled and disappeared, basically turning tail and running. Little did I know that my small "crush" (is that what mortals call it?) became way bigger that imagined…..

A/N: Sorry... Very short filler chapter. Will be waaaay more soon! Bye!


	3. Awkwardness, Dummies, and Asking

A/N: Sorry for not updating!

Anubis' POV

I looked at my glowing computer screen . So this was what mortals called a laptop. How fascinating. I searched up modern courtship rituals and found a bunch of interesting other not-so-interesting things, I found, and kept pressing the exit button until I thought I broke my new laptop. When you like a girl, like how I was awed by Sadie Kane (tell her this and Ammit the devourer will crush your soul), you ask her out. I pondered what this meant and realized that you ask to meet them at someplace at a time and do something together like a meeting, only this was called a date. I thought before a date was supposed to be a day, or a time, but apparently, it can have other connotations as well. I was confused and found out one way of showing affection was something called kissing. So naturally I was confused until I read instructions in a site called dummies dot com (What the Ra is a dummy?). You must press your lips together, although that disturbed me at first when I read it, isn't that exchanging foreign spirits? Next time I met her was in a graveyard, my kind of place. I talked and on last minute impulse, I kissed her. I am an idiot. What wouldhappen next time we meet?

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 o0o0o0LINE BREAKo0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0 o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

A few days after the meeting of the gods, I went to visit Sadie Kane. I was waiting out on her balcony for her and I thought to myself all about her. Her beautiful hair, her bossy but intimidating attitude, and her feeling towards me. I waited and soon she came out looking as radiant always ( I think I hit my head on something. I am babbling like a mortal would in my presence) She saw me and blushed, instantly boosting my self esteem. I took her hands and said, "Sadie Kane , I have liked you for a long time now and what happened in that graveyard confirmed it. I wish to ask you out or whatever mortals call it. I want to meet you at 7:00 pm tomorrow for a movie. I will be here on the balcony. Please don't hurt me…." I mumbled the last part softly

Her eyes sparked with what seemed to be surprise and happiness and she finally said

"I will be there jackal boy and if you are late….well, don't be.."

And then she pulled me in like a tiger fish from the Nile. I think you can guess what happened next. Our lips met and it felt like heaven. She let go of me after what seemed like forever and smiled. "Be there." Then she left me grinning like an idiot. I left to go and get ready even though it was 9:00 in the morning. And I swear... I swear that girl is more dangerous than Apophis.

A/N sorry for not updating and I will do it more. If you wanna see what happened next, tune in for my next chapter of Love lkike Whoa. See ya!


	4. Surprises, Cousins, and Kisses

Anubis PoV

I was waiting at my dear Sadie's door, when she showed up. She was in her usual attire, but she still looked like a goddess. (Look at me, getting all cheesy and romantic. I'm just lucky that she can't read thoughts. I would be roast jackal on a shish kabob)She had a piece of bubble gum in her mouth and said

"Come on jackal boy, we will be late for our oh so romantic horror movie. "

I grinned and took her hand. We walked to the movie, and bought some popcorn which was surprisingly good, we had to get fifths. I noticed a girl with electric blue streaks in her hair and tan skin, she looked Egyptian, and I was wary. We got into the semi-crowded theater. Sadie and I shared a few "moments" in the movie, but I still saw the girl watching us. When the movie ended, I saw her approach Sadie and me, and she hugged me so hard I thought I would blow up. Then I saw, I recognized her. It was Nikki, a cousin of mine who so happened to look like a female me with some differences like hair, and other things….. She was like a sister to Sadie and me, and I thought she was dead. We saw an explosion in a building, and she never came out. I hugged her back and she said "Hey, Noob, you finally got the guts to ask her out. Sadie, he's liked you since like, forever…."

Sadie smirked while I blushed like a fool. Nikki said, "Anubis, I got all of us tickets to a high class cruise, and my best friend is tagging along. He is like the Greek you. Actually, this is a trip for all the magicians and the Greeks. If we're sharing a city, then we must acknowledge each other. "

Oh yeah, I forgot she is a Greek/Egyptian magician. Duh. I sometimes hate her. She said, "Best part, I am an employee singer in the teen club. "

I was not really surprised, since she is the best singer I know. I loved her voice. It may be harsh, like Sadie's, but it can be sweet too. Apparently, she already had smoothed EVERYTHING out, and was ready to go tomorrow morning, and would be sharing a room with Sadie in Brooklyn house. Oh well then... it's not like I was jealous of her... We walked home and I gave Sadie a good night kiss, which went on until Nikki screamed, "MY EYES! THEY BURN SAVE ALL OF THAT FOR INDOORS! ON SECOND THOUGHT, DON'T!"

We pulled away, and then, they went inside, leaving me standing like an idiot outside. I am an idiot.

A/N Nikki is my OC me and perfectly describes me. I love all of this! longer chappy later I am living on a borrowed laptop form my mom. I crashed my old one like a few months ago, I have like, 10 more chapters left to type while I write more, and I will update soon. P.s thanks to all of my beautiful reviewers! I love you. ! Bye!


	5. Singing, Cruises, and iPods

Nikki PoV

I walked inside the boat and looked at the cabin list. Great! I was close to both my magician friends and my fellow demigods. There was a fair amount of Greek demigods and I was stunned by the amount of people there. I mean, people from all sides, even some Romans came. This was a perfect opportunity for us all to get together, and we also needed some good Allies, but that was my inner Daughter of Zeus kicking in. I was really excited for my performance tonight as a welcoming guest as well. I saw Sadie and Zia in, and welcomed them gladly. They got unpacked and then I whisked them away to the spa with me, so we could have some small treatments, and harass the workers.

Sadie PoV

I looked at Nikki. She never really was one for all the makeup crap and all so this was a bit unnatural for her. She smiled a bit evilly at me, and I feared for my life. She took my hand, interlocking her pale brown skinned with mine, and yanked so hard I fell. My legs were still sleepy, and I was sitting there like a real bloke, until my little death god helped me up. Thanks, oh god of magical toilet paper. I totally need to feel like a princess now. He kissed my hand, and said in that voice of his,

"Farewell, my princess. Meet me at the party? ", I smiled and said, "Noob, cut the crap, yeah I am coming, but with Nikki in a spa full of electricity, I may or may not get my eyebrows burned off. " I smiled at him, till Nikki and Zia pulled me up and we all left. I have turned into a love sick bloke, haven't eye. Dear God, i'm like Carter now!

After like, three hours of torture, to Nikki and me alike, (she only came to get ready and harass Drew, who turned out to be a rather obnoxious and preppy demigod who worked there)

We left. Nikki said, "Do I look good?"

I said, "Electrifying" Her electric blue eyes sparkled with evil happiness, and she ran up on the stage. Anubis spotted me, in all his death god tuxedo glory, and he sauntered over to me. He said, as Nikki started to sing "Catch my breath", by Kelly Clarkson, he said softly in my ear,

"We never finished our dance", he said

"Now we will,", as she launched into the second chrous . I was wearing a one sleeved black dress with a bit of transparent material for the arm. I wore a charm bracelet that Anubis gave me on my other bare wrist. The shimmering black dress sparkled as it twirled across the dance floor. In my opinion, we were one of the best couples, but I guess first went to a black haired boy with sea green eyes dancing with a blonde girl with grey eyes. The look in their eyes mirrored the sappy ones Anubis and I were giving each other. This was a bit of an informal night, but I wore a dress, to look nice for my Toilet Paper God, and to scare my friends. I left soon, and saw my black iPod on a table left it at with another like it. I absentmindedly grabbed it, and left to my cabin. Oh well, I looked on my list, and saw the songs department and pressed shuffle as I lied down on my bunk. Then I heard "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I bolted up. I never put this on my iPod. Then whose iPod was it?


	6. Vacations, fun, and best friends

A/N Please tell me if you like Nikki, ok? I know some OCs come off as pretty annoying, so I wanted to know if you like , or hate her, but I wanted her to play an important role in the story as acting as a mediator between the Greeks and the Egyptians and maybe even the Romans... Please please please review. I'll give you a cookie….

Anubis PoV

The next day, I met at the dining area on the top deck with Sadie and Zia, who were waiting on our friend Nikki, our very non-morning person. We saw her outside, with the blood red streaked hair as messed up and "floofy" as usual (A/N Maximum Ride term! Carry on…). She flipped her head and her bangs fell back in the way of her eyes and we were off. After Sadie and I had a nice breakfast, we sat in a windowed room and looked around, spotting Nikki sitting with a dark haired, olive skinned boy. He smiled at her and took her hand. Looks like I had some teasing to do, as she was caught up on modern courtship rituals like I was. She smiled at him, and then waltzed over to us.

"Hello, Anubis! I am planning to go on an architecture tour with some friends, along with Carter and Zia. Would you like to come, or do you and Sadie want to go elsewhere? We will all meet up for para sailing afterwards!"

She smiled at me. I instantly shook with fear. She was way too happy than usual. This was unnatural, and I was prepared to run. Oh dear….

Sadie and I went to an amusement park together, and we had a lot of fun attacking each other with ice cream. We rode all the scary rides, and instead of clinging on to me, as I expected Sadie to do, she laughed as I clung onto her like a child in a few rides. All was well until she dumped my perfect head into a fountain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", I wailed as I tried to mess my hair up again. She laughed at me some more as I frantically tried to shake it, so I looked spastic, or possibly schizophrenic. We all met up for para sailing, and she looked at me as we went up together, the boat lifint us up higher and higher until all I could see was the smooth coast, and the beautiful girl next to me. She said," I wish we could stay up here forever"

I said, "I wish too." We smiled and stayed up together for a good five minutes. Our hands never left each others.

Later that night, I was told to bring a tuxedo. Why? Oh, Set. Its formal night.

A/N Sorry for the cliffiness, short chappy, sorry review K?


	7. Concerts, fights, and new friends

Nikki's PoV

I said hi to my "friend" I had breakfast with, Nico DiAngelo. He smiled at me,

"Nikki, go have fun, OK? Rock this place, and show them what you're made of." I smiled angelically back at him and got ready for my next performance. I had my long black hair placed over my shoulders, and my strapless white flowing dress, which complemented my smooth light brown tan skin. I smiled at him, and then saw his iPod.

"Isn't that Sadie's?", I asked.

"Who's Sadie? He asked me. "A friend. I'll meet you later so you can get yours. My concert is about to start." He smiled and kissed my hand before letting me go up on the stage. I had a great concert. My songs were:

Riot

Misery Business

Love like Woe

Stand in the Rain

I'm Alive

Call Me When You're Sober

Somebody Told ME

I was satisfied and I was ready to go see the iPods returned, so I met Nico up on the top floor, and told him to see Sadie, who I located and talked to about the case of the iPods. Now I could only stand there and watch….

Sadie PoV

I saw the same boy Nikki was talking to, and said, "Are you Nico?"

He nodded. I took his iPod out and held it out. I smirked and asked, "Are you emo? Because you sure have a taste for depressing music." His eyes sparked with anger, and I lunged. Before we knew it, we were fighting on the floor like maniacs.I grabbed his surprisingly soft silky hair and smacked his head repeatedly into the floor. He pinched my neck and I yelped as I fell back and my head made contact with the hard floor. After about five minutes, he stood up, "For a girl who calls me emo, you sure like Adele" He held his hand up, but I got up on my own. I didn't need a boy to help me up.

"Touché"

We exchanged the iPods. I called out as he was leaving

"Night, Emo Boy"

He smiled and called back

"Same to you Goth Girl"

I smiled as I walked with a now frozen Nikki back to our cabin, laughing at the stupefied face she had.

As I lay in bed that night, I thought, 'I think, I think I made a new friend tonight'. Those were my last thoughts.

A/N You like? I loved writing the fight scene. Please please please review. K?


	8. Love, Hair and Corsets!

Sadie's PoV

I walked out to the front of the cruise ship. Nikki and Nico were standing next to each other, and Nikki had her favorite fishnet gloves on, alone with an anime T shirt. She really loves that anime stuff, doesn't she? Anubis was with them, attempting to braid Nikki's extra long waist length hair. Carter and Zia were holding hands and looking up at the sky. I made a mental note in my head to tease my dorky brother about that.  
>Nikki smirked.<br>"Sleeping Beauty finally awoke. Thank the Gods. I thought I'd have to send Prince Charming in" She said, gesturing to Anubis with a flick of her hand. Anubis tilted his head as I blushed scarlet.  
>"Sadie, what does she mean?" I vigorously shook my head and mumbled a "never mind" That was the last thing the poor bloke needed.<br>After breakfast, we all went downstairs. Nikki wanted to check out the mall, meaning she wanted more books and anime stuff and pocky. I agreed, not only because she was my friend, but also since she threatened to tell Carter about Anubis' kiss with me. Carter, poor boy that he was had No. Freakin. Clue. Oh, well.  
>We all headed to the entrance, and Anubis and I separated from the rest of the group, to go shopping on our own. Anubis pointed to a Victoria's secret, the closest store near us and asked,<br>"What's that for? Do you want to stop there?" I blushed a furious shade of red and sprinted along, while dragging a very confused God of Toilet paper with me. Well, ship. We stopped by at a favorite store of mine, Hot Topic. I picked up a pair of fishnet tights and a rather flouncy but Gothic looking dark green skirt. I also picked up matching hair dye to go with it. I smiled a little, and also picked a matching corset top which didn't show too little or too much skin. Just perfect. It was black and had dark green lace/ribbon lacing up the front part, although there was more fabric underneath that. I liked the style that it gave me. Slightly punk-y edge Goth, but still nice looking. Anubis had picked up a Green Day T shirt for Nikki, and also a Three Days Grace shirt for himself. He looked a little at the front, but smiled a little and picked up a pair of black jeans. I got myself a music CD of Green Day, and smiled as I saw a GazettE CD there. I picked it up for Nikki. (A/N: The GazettE is my favorite Japanese band!) We all agreed to meet up later and see the movie playing in the theatre room, so I was getting ready to head back, until I saw Anubis slip a necklace in the back pocket of his after paying for it. Oh, how sneaky of him. Darling, it was VERY obvious. Me, being the angel I am, pretended not to notice, and just hoped that necklace wasn't for his secret fiancee or something. Wait... w-what if?! Oh Gods, what then?  
>We met up with Nikki, Carter, Nico and Zia later at the elevator entrance. The ride was surprisingly quiet, and everyone stood awkwardly in the cramped elevator. It was fairly large, but unfortunately Nikki was very claustrophobic, and needed to be given some amount of space, otherwise she'd lose it. Nico was protectively standing over her, trying to keep her safe. Soon, the crowded and awkward ride ended. We all stumbled out, leaving Nikki inside. She was about to leave, but then the elevator doors closed on her incredibly long braid,trapping it. She tried to move her hair, but it was stuck, leaving her hyperventilating. Nico reached up her leg, near her thigh and she blushed and began to trash around. he found what he was looking for and saw a small pouch like thing. He opened it and pulled a dagger out. I peeked in and saw a first aid kit. Oh yes, l remember her telling me she wanted to be a doctor, so she needs to be informed in this area.<p>

"You carry this with you everywhere?" I asked. She just blushed and nodded. Oh well then. Nico then nodded and tossed the blade to Anubis, and went to pin her down. Carter got her other side. She started shrieking and protesting.  
>"NO!N-NOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU DO THSI TO ME?" It was too late. With one swift tug of his wrist, Anubis was holding her still braided hair in his fist. She totally lost it and started to chase after them with a black katana she had pulled out of nowhere. I wonder... do they come in red?<p>

"NICOOOOOO~!" I freaked out a little and chased after her. Her hair was now just a little past her shoulder in choppy strands. I honestly thought it looked beter though. More... "anime"?  
>"I think you look cooler this way, Nikki chan.." She smiled a little and nodded at me.<p>

We later got her to calm down as we gave her the anime things. The wonders of plushies. We all went to part ways, Nikki and Nico begin forgiven. That was a rather short lovers spat. Not that Anubis and l can talk or anything... There was a masquerade ball being given today and everyone was required to attend. Some bloody "mingling" I guess. I was waiting on Nikki for a dress and went to her room with Zia. I went to the bunk and saw a beautiful dress. I looked at it in awe, and she merely nodded. All I could say, was  
>"Hell yes. "<p>

A/N! Review Review and Review if you wanna find out what happens next! Please? I'll give cookies! Also, I'm very very very sorry I've been so... negligent. *bows* Gomen! I'm so glad so many people liked it though! Also, one more thingi! If Quay is reading this, then... no thanks. I really don't appreciate the negative feedback. Well whatever! Thank guys! Arigato! Also, l am very very very very very very very sorry !


End file.
